


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by rey_ben



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But GIRL leave your dads alone, Christmas, Fluff, Holiday, I love her tho don’t get me wrong, I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus, M/M, Nosy lil shit Joanna, fics based off of songs, just obscene amounts of fluff, many good smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_ben/pseuds/rey_ben
Summary: Oh come on, you know the song. I don’t think I need to introduce this one.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

“You’re seriously gonna wear that thing the whole time, darlin’?” 

Jim’s smile underneath the very-clearly-fake curly Santa beard was contagious, and Leonard crouched down to rearrange the presents under the tree in order to mask his grin. Christmas morning for Jo  _ HAD _ to be perfect. It was the first Christmas morning since the divorce that Leonard had been able to spend with her, and he wanted it all just right, from the positioning of the presents to the decoration on the mantle. And somehow, for some reason, Jim had managed to find a Santa suit and insisted on wearing it while he helped Leonard set up. And, of course, by “help set up”, he really just meant eat the cookies and sit around looking pretty. 

“Oh, come on now, Bones, it’s not a bad look for me. Think I should maybe put on a little cookie weight?” Bones scoffed at that, dusting off his hands and looking around the room, triple-checking his preparations for the morning. Stockings? Stuffed. Cookies and milk? Eaten. Tree? Trimmed. Mistletoe on the mantle? Mistletoe on the-

“Wait a minute, what’s this? I didn’t put this here,” he says, striding over to the mantle to pick it up and inspect it. “If anything, this should be over hanging near the door but I don’t remember bringing this out-“

His jabbering was cut off by Jim suddenly next to him, snatching the mistletoe out of his hand and holding it above their heads. 

“Oh! Glad you found my surprise, I was starting to wonder if you’d ever notice it,” he crooned, dangling the mistletoe playfully. 

“You’re a scoundrel, you know that? Messin’ with my plans and preppin’... anybody ever teach you any manners, Mr. Claus?” Leonard’s smile was genuine now, his amusement far overshadowing the hint of actual annoyance in his voice.

“I think you need a scoundrel in your life, Bones,” he smirked, closing the space between them. 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Jim finally closed the distance between them, mistletoe discarded in favor of running his fingers through Leonard’s hair and Leonard’s hands coming to rest on the younger man’s hips. 

Unbeknownst to them, a little girl in snowman pajamas crept along the upstairs banister, vying for a peek at the Christmas setup that she hoped had already been magically conjured up by Ol’ Saint Nick. Instead, the sight she was treated to was one she never thought she’d see. It WAS Santa Claus… and he was kissing her DAD!! 

Joanna did her best to hide her shock, her hand coming up to cover her gaping mouth. Oh NO! What about Jimmy? Shouldn’t her daddy be kissing Jimmy? He is his boyfriend after all. Joanna thought that maybe this was what she got for trying to sneak a peek at her presents and scurried back to her room, ducking under the covers and worrying about what she was gonna tell Jimmy the next day. 

Meanwhile, Jim and Leonard pulled apart, a small smile on each of their faces.

“You know what, Jim? I know two things. Wanna hear them?”

“Of course. What’s the first one?” Jim replied, already familiar with this bit that Bones did when he was feeling particularly sappy. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jim gave him a peck on the nose and moved to tape the mistletoe (then sitting on the ground next to Leonard) up above the front door. “What’s the second thing?”

Leonard came up behind him, wrapping him in a smothering hug and nuzzling his head into Jim’s shoulder. “You just said it.”

“You’re the biggest sap I’ve ever met, Bones,” he says, turning around in his embrace and stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “The house looks perfect and she’s gonna love it. Let’s go get some sleep. God knows we’re gonna need it when she wakes us up at four in the morning.” Jim took the older man’s hand and, to Leonard’s comfortable resignation, led him up the stairs to bed. 

The next morning, they indeed were awoken by an energized and excited Joanna, whose chanting of “SANTA’S BEEN HERE, SANTA’S BEEN HERE!!” was enough to wake the whole neighborhood up. Jim luckily shared her enthusiasm for the Christmas morning gift-wrap-destruction, giving Leonard a few minutes to make himself a cup of coffee. 

As soon as her dad was out of the room, Joanna scooted closer to Jimmy. Her voice lowered to a stage whisper, she told him, “I have something real important to tell you, Jimmy.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that, kiddo?”

“I saw my daddy kissing Santa Claus last night!”

Jim paused for a minute, comprehending her accusation. And then he burst out laughing. 

“Jimmy, I’m serious! I swear it, I saw them mackin’ on each other like you an’ him do!” This made Jim laugh harder.

“Looks like your daddy’s gonna be on the naughty list next year then,” he said just as Leonard came back into the room, two mugs of coffee in hand. 

“What’s all this about me on the naughty list? I’m the nicest guy I know.”

“Looks like Joanna here caught you… what’d you say, Jo? Oh yeah, mackin’ on a certain Mr. Claus last night!”

Brief confusion followed by amusement flitted across his face. “Well then, you’re one to talk about being naughty then, Missy. What were you doin’ up an’ out of bed at that hour, hmm?”

Joanna stuttered as she looked for an excuse, but came up with nothing but a pout and crossed arms. 

“Go on, Jo, you’ve still got more presents. I think I can convince Santa to keep you on the nice list for next year,” Leonard says with a sideways glance at Jim. All thoughts of potential naughty-list consequences gone, Jo ripped back into her presents. 

Leonard handed Jim the second mug of coffee, settling in next to him and taking a sip of his own. 

“I think I might be able to convince the big man to keep you off the list, too, you know,” Jim says, unable to keep a laugh out of his claims. 

With no small amount of sarcasm, Leonard says “well, I should hope so,” and leans into Jim to steal a kiss as Jo fake-gagged from her spot next to the tree. “Merry Christmas, Jim.”

Jim smirked. “Merry Christmas to you too, Santa-smoocher.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
